


3rd Person Mode

by Mirecrire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gaming, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Pranks, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirecrire/pseuds/Mirecrire
Summary: A problem has been detected and Windows has been shut down to prevent damage to your computer
The problem seems to be caused by the following file: hiberfil.sys
MANUALLY_INITIATED_CRASH
If this is the first time you’ve seen this stop error screen, restart your computer. If this screen appears again, follow these steps:
Check to make sure any new hardware or software is properly installed. If this is a new installation, ask your hardware or software manufacturer for any Windows updates you might need.
If problems continue, disable or remove any newly installed hardware or software. Disable BIOS memory options such as caching or shadowing. If you need to use safe mode to remove or disable components, restart your computer, press F8 to select Advanced Startup Options, and then select Safe Mode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even if there were happy times, being a YouTuber is never an easy job. They knew this- of course they did –but they made the same mistakes anyway.

**_[ AkaKenGAMES ]_ **

****

**_GW2- Ranger Class Guide  
_ ** _Published on November 20 th, 2016_

_This was originally supposed to be a Ranger AND Mesmer brief showcase…but I got carried away…sorry (although it turned out well in the end). I hope this helps beginners though.  
~Kenma_

_Kenma-san got too carried away again (lol). It was more of a guide than just a showcase. I need to match Kenma-kun’s standards for the Mesmer guide (lol). Look forward to it.  
~Akaashi_

_★_ _Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/akaken_./_  
_★_ _Twitter:_ _https://twitter.com/akaken55  
__★_ _Website: https://akaken_games.com_

_☆_ _Game: https://www.guildwars2.com/en/  
_ _☆_ _Wikipedia: https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Main_Page_

_~ F I N ~_

****

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

**_*CLICK  
0:00_ **

_[The large logo of Guild Wars 2 appeared in front of a background of cats and owl silhouettes. The screen faded to the character select screen.]_

 

“Good morning, afternoon or evening everyone. As usual, I’m Kenma and I’m joined by an asshole. We’ll be showcasing the Ranger and Mesmer classes in Guild Wars 2 after the 22 November 2016 update. Let’s get into it.”

 

Kenma pressed the play button of his Charr character quickly, while another voice snorts.

 

“You’re so rude to your partner, Kenma-san. At least give me a proper introduction.”

 

“Introductions are not needed for _snivelling pieces of shit that don’t know where the line is_.”

 

“Hello I’m Akaashi, again, and Kenma-san here is mad at me because of our latest video. Which is, by the way, a SSB 3DS one. Spoiler: I won. But because he can’t say ‘no’ to me, we’re playing Guild Wars 2 together.”

 

“Shut up and get into the game you asshole.”

 

Kenma invited Akaashi into the party as he teleported to the Sylvari starting area—The Grove.

 

“So, as the viewers may or may not know, this channel isn’t very focussed on MMORPGs but we decided to just record class and race spotlights for some of the games we do play,” Kenma said as he looked through his pets to find his favourite Snow Owl (which he definitely did not name ‘Akaashi’).

 

Akaashi continued, “If you remember an extremely old video about Aura Kingdom back in 2012, then it will be similar to that, just better quality. Now that I think about it, that video was really bad. It was around the time we first met right, Kenma-san?”

 

Kenma nodded in agreement, before realizing the viewers couldn’t see him and replied with a simple ‘Yeah’.

 

“We were extremely awkward around each other huh. And look what’s changed,” Kenma further elaborated, switching around his skillset to be more supportive than attacking.

 

“Uh-huh…now you frequently curse my name to hell. I miss the old Kenma-san who is too polite to strangers, y’know?” Akaashi teased as he headed towards the start of the map.

 

“Shut up. You were pretty much just like me: too polite and skittish. You still call Bokuto ‘Bokuto-san’ to this day and he’s not even your senior anymore.” Even though they couldn’t see each other, Akaashi knew he was pouting.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re still my favourite,” Akaashi teased as he tried to slowly make his way down a steep mountain with too many invisible walls.

 

“I wish I wasn’t,” Kenma snapped. “Anyway, are you in the starting area?” His Charr entered a small cave and looked around for the Sylvari, before realising that he was literally above him on the mountain.

 

“Been here for a long time, Kenma-san. Just been waiting for you. Let’s start with the class talk.” Akaashi decided to screw it and jumped down the mountain.

 

“Liar, I see you trying to climb down the mountain,” Kenma pointed out, staring at the leafy character that almost fell to his death.

 

“So, we’re in the Sylvari starting area because my Mesmer is at level 30, while Kenma’s Ranger here is at level cap,” Akaashi continued as he waited for his character to regenerate health. “How much did you pay to teleport here anyway? Considering you probably came from the Black Citadel.”

 

“5 goddamn Silver. This game is a rip-off. I’m broke after crafting that Ascended Longbow and honestly I’m not amused with how this game deals with money,” Kenma replied, annoyed at the distinct lack of gold.

 

“In any case, the ranger class has pets but I’ll talk about the weapons first,” Kenma started, finally properly showcasing the class. “The weapon I’m currently using the longbow. The basic attack does more damage the further away I’m from the target. No idea how that works in the real world but I’m not going to think about that.”

 

“In reality, it would probably do less damage due to wind resistance, right?” Akaashi wondered out loud, watching the Charr kill a wasp.

 

Kenma continued explaining, “The second skill is Rapid Fire, and really the name explains everything. Hunter’s Shot is actually a really good skill for escaping from battle.” Kenma immediately showed it off, aggroing a bunch of wasps and escaping with that exact skill. The wasps attacked Akaashi instead and unfortunately for him, Akaashi was busy with his coffee. With a soft curse, he got back into the game and killed them off.

 

“Point Blank Shot is my favourite skill for the longbow, it basically launches the enemy away from me. The nearer the enemy is, the farther they are pushed back,” Kenma elaborated, promptly ignoring Akaashi’s struggles. “The last skill is Barrage and it is basically an AoE barrage of arrows. It’s pretty useful early game but it gets useless the more you play.”

 

“I noticed that you didn’t apologise for siccing the wasps on me. Your owl could do something y’know,” Akaashi grumbled, following Kenma into another area.

 

“Next is the Greatsword, which is my secondary weapon…”

 

The video continued with Kenma talking more and more about the rest of the land weapons and showcasing them by killing innocent wasps and not-so-innocent zombies. He finally started talking about the underwater weapons.

 

“I hate fighting in the water. It’s so awkward to move about and attack enemies with a close range weapon, hence I always stick with the harpoon gun,” Kenma grunted, very displeased that he had to showcase this as well.

 

“Anyway, the auto attack and the first skill, Coral Shot, focuses on making the target bleed. Feeding Frenzy is my favourite underwater skill. It just summons a school of piranhas that attacks the target, and honestly it’s hilarious. They even bothered to animate the blood, for once.” Kenma showed it off on an innocent salmon.

 

“ _Kenma-kun_ , how could you do that to the poor fish,” Akaashi scolded in a flat voice and Kenma ignored him again.

 

After killing too many innocent fishes that did no one harm, Kenma moved on to the pets system.

 

“It’s the 15 minute mark and I’m only now talking about the unique thing about the ranger class—the pet system,” Kenma murmured, more to himself than to the viewers. He then realised that Akaashi hasn’t said anything for 5 whole minutes.

 

“Akaashi?” Kenma called and swivelled his chair to face the table behind him, “Are you dead already?” No reply came, hell there wasn’t even anyone sat on the chair. At that moment, Kenma could hear the sound of a creaky door opening and closing. There was some fumbling before Akaashi said, “Sorry, I went out to get more coffee while you were talking. Did I miss anything?”

 

“Wow. A professional. I just finished explaining the water weapons while you relax and drink your 3rd cup of coffee,” Kenma chastised, leading them to where juvenile Fern Hounds reside.

 

“Don’t blame me. Coffee is literally the only thing keeping me awake at this hour,” Akaashi rebutted and dutifully followed the Charr.

 

“Moving on, Rangers can tame pets to do their bidding. This juvenile Fern Hound here can be tamed with a simple button, but I won’t because I already have it.” Kenma swapped his pets and revealed a slightly smaller Fern Hound and showed how the pet skills worked. “Juveniles are scattered around the map and…”

 

Kenma continued rambling on about how the pets worked, the different skills, benefits, disadvantages so on so forth. Meanwhile, Akaashi slowly levelled up his character.

 

“ _Kenma-kun_ , you’re going to take another year to talk about the specializations. I’ll never get my chance to talk,” Akaashi chuckled. “This is a showcase, not a guide Kenma-san.”

 

Well, not like Akaashi minded much.

 

As soon as the video hit the 25 minute mark, Kenma finished explain every little detail of the Ranger class. “Uh…due to lack of time,” Kenma stammered, embarrassed that he got too invested and started rambling again. “This’ll just be the Ranger’s showcase, yeah? The next video will be about the Mesmer class so Akaashi will talk more.”

 

_[The game screen faded to a black screen with multiple related videos linked, the background decorated with cat and owl silhouettes.]_

 

“Okay, so this is the end of the showcase. Hope you all enjoyed Kenma-san’s showcase and my comments. Links to similar videos should be showing up now, so please check them out if you’re interested. With that, we’ll see you all in the next video,” Akaashi finished.

 

“You do it this time.”

“Taking pity on me because I didn’t get much screen time?”

“Shut up and do it you idiot.”

“Okay okay.”

 

Akaashi clapped once and a second later, the video ended.

 

**_*CLICK  
26:57_ **

 

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

Akaashi _loves_ watching living things, especially people. Not in a creepy way, of course not. He just loves to see how people react to his taunts, react to losses, react to wins, react to pretty much everything. He loves watching people have something they like, watching his friends who hate horror movies (Bokuto and Kuroo) watch horror movies and so much more. Bokuto once commented that his staring could get creepy at times, so Akaashi tried to be more discreet. But he can’t help but unabashedly stare at his spikers hit the ball from the side lines. There’s something so beautiful about the way they hit the ball with everything they’ve got, something so… _unreal_.

 

Ah, but if you ask him who is number 1 person he loves to watch, it’ll be Kenma.

(Though he might not even tell you. He might avoid the question altogether.)

 

Don’t get him wrong, he knows there are people with bigger reactions to things than Kenma ever will have, but that’s the point. Kenma’s reactions are minimal and it would take a super observant person to even notice them, which was why Akaashi cherishes being the few that can tell what he wants just by body language.

 

Silently looking at the kitten who ignored him for the entire video, talking passionately about the class he loves, brought a soft smile to Akaashi’s face. Well, not like Kenma would notice anyway.

 

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

**Only Sunshine Here**      51 minutes ago

Holy shit this was so much more helpful than the wiki itself. God Bless You Kenma!!!!!!

Reply  **・** 569 Likes

 

**отвали**      2 hours ago

Kenma-san talked a lot in this huh ～((Φ◇Φ)‡

Reply  **・** 647 Likes

**View all 15 replies v**

          **meowmeowmofo**      1 hour ago

          Kenma talks way longer when talking about Legend of Zelda lmao uvu

          Reply  **・** 530 Likes

 

**Casual Bongos**      15 hours ago

the otp is fucking real Akaashi is just letting Kenma talk like the good partner he is I can’t even rn

Reply  **・** 197 Likes

**View all 23 replies v**

          **Beelive It Sasuccke**      9 hours ago

          True love is when person A ignores person B and person B doesn’t mind ;D

          Reply  **・** 27 Likes

  
          **Freddy Ready**      9 hours ago

          I love kuroken but omg this is really cute too. akaken?? kenaka????

          Reply  **・** 14 Likes

 

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

“Kenma…Kenma-saaaan…Kenma-saaaaaaaaan,” Akaashi shook Kenma’s shoulder gently, the tone of his voice getting more annoying as time flew by (at least to Kenma). Kenma rolled over, bringing the blanket closer to his face and groaned loudly in protest, “5 more minutes…” Akaashi huffed and forcefully pulled the blanket out of Kenma’s grasp, almost making the smaller fall off the bed. “5 minutes will turn into hours Kenma-san. We’re supposed to be meeting with Noya-san and Tanaka-san at 11 remember? Now its 9 and you take forever to get ready,” Akaashi scolded harshly, shaking the sleepy figure roughly.

 

Kenma finally rolled over to meet Akaashi’s eyes and gave him the middle finger.

 

“Nothing you can do to make me change my mind, Kenma-kun. You know I’ll keep bugging you until you wake up.”

“I know that…that’s why I’m getting up now.”

 

Kenma slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes rather cutely (in Akaashi’s eyes).

 

“Breakfast is done so hurry and brush your teeth, yeah?”

“Apple pie?”

“Nope. We’ll be having apple pie when we meet them so I prepared just eggs and bacon instead.”

“Mmm…thank you.”

 

Akaashi chuckled at that and ruffled his hair, much to Kenma’s chagrin.

 

“No need for thanks. Now go on and wash up.”

 

Akaashi watched as Kenma trudged out of bed to get ready for the day, a rare fond smile on his face. And yet, his smile immediately dropped when he realised what would happen as soon as they met the others.

 

After he cleared up some of the mess that is their room, he walked towards their dining table where Kenma was silently eating his breakfast.

 

“Y’know it’ll be the same situation as the last one, right?” Kenma said through mouthfuls of his breakfast. Akaashi’s food was always good no matter how simple.

 

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah, I know. We’ll have to remember to talk to them later. Also, don’t talk with your mouth full Kenma.”

 

“Yes mom.” Akaashi rolled his eyes in response.

 

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

****

**_[ BalddieNThundercrowxXPRANKZVLOGSx ]_ **

****

**_PRANKS!! #45- NEKOMAS KUROO CATSUROU  
_ ** _Published on November 26 th, 2016_

_lol look at kuro get #rekt. das what u get for breaking noyas figurine kuro._

_FOLLOW US :)  ;_

_@INSTA: https://www.instagram.com/thunderbalddie707/_  
@TWITTER: https://twitter.com/ioryuu4eva  
@BUY OUR STUFF: https:// _BalddieNThundercrowxXPRANKZVLOGSxSHOP.com_

_OTHER GUYS!!_

_@CATSUROU: https://www.youtube.com/user/meowmeowmofo/  
@PARTNERS IN CRIME: https://www.youtube.com/user/_ _AkaKenGAMES_ _/_

****

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

**_*CLICK  
0:00_ **

_[The video started shakily, as if the person holding it had trouble keeping still, or was just bad at holding things.]_

 

“Oi Yuu…let me hold the camera. You’re jumping too much and everything will be shaky…” The deep voice of Tanaka requested uneasily, clearly worried about the quality of the video.

 

“Ah sorry Ryuu,” Nishinoya replied and handed the camera to his partner. “S’just that I’m so excited to see them after so long!”

 

“We met them just last week…”

 

“Ohh there they are. Keiji! Kenma!” The unbearably loud voice of Yuu called out to them as they walked towards the local café. Kenma pulled his white scarf further up his neck, already regretting ever meeting the morning terrors that comes in Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Ever polite, Akaashi greeted them, “Good morning Noya-san, Tanaka-san.” Kenma nodded at them in greeting and at least Nishinoya gave him an apologetic look. “Good morning! Sorry for dragging you guys out here so early in the morning.” “It’s our usual meeting, so it isn’t much of a bother,” Kenma replied. It was only then that they realised the Demons™ were filming them. Already accepting their fate, the 4 of them made their way into café.

 

They sat down at their usual seat in the dark corner of the homely café. It was classy looking with wooden flooring so polished you’d think you’ll slip on it, the walls painted a pale mint colour and hanging lights encased in metal pyramids. Small bookshelves lined the upper part of the walls and each cushioned seat came with a fluffy toy llama.

 

They quickly ordered their regular food before Nishinoya started talking, “OKAY SO!! Let’s go prank Kuro today!” Akaashi sighed, already expecting this. Just the other day, Kuro had unceremoniously broke one of Nishinoya’s favourite Love Live! figurines (it was the blonde one, Akaashi could never remember any of their names) while trying to film a stupid video of him piggybacking Bokuto while wearing a unicorn mask. “A simple ‘sorry’ won’t do it Catsurou!” Nishinoya had proclaimed in a fit of rage, barely being held back by his good buddy ol’ pal Tanaka. Really, this whole prank thing was expected.

 

Immediately, Kenma pulled out his phone (after finishing up his apple pie of course) and asked, “So…what kind of blackmail material are you looking for?” Akaashi stared at him, feeling chills down his spine as he recognized the evil glint in his eyes. _Kenma-san is always ready to betray Kuroo-san huh._ Nishinoya gave him a thumbs up and proclaimed Kenma as the God of Blackmail.

 

“What is Catsurou afraid of?”

 

“Too many things. Any specifics?”

 

_I’m so sorry Kuroo-san_ , both Tanaka and Akaashi thought grimly. These 2 small demons only wanted to watch the world burn.

 

“Holy moly. Uh…just say the entire list? For the viewers, of course.”

 

“Animatronics of all kinds. Stuffed bears (no matter how cute they are). Dolls. Daruma dolls. People who had too much plastic surgery. The ocean. Fuzzy from Fukigen na Mononokean (even though it’s so cute). Scarecrows. The dark. Horror of all mediums (movies, literature, games etc). Minecraft slimes. The Umbrella kind of Yokai. Ghosts. My Charr character in Guild Wars 2. Winter. Horses. Uh…there’s way more but I can’t think of anymore at the top of my head.”

 

“I am speechless,” Tanaka stated, a dumbfounded look on his face. Meanwhile, Nishinoya had the most shit eating grin on his face. Akaashi simply shrugged and prayed for Kuro.

 

_[The video cuts there, before continuing in someone’s apartment.]_

 

“Sorry for intruding! Ohhh!! This place is nice~ Dunno why Kuro refused to invite us when his place is so nice,” Tanaka mused and took off his boots, appreciating the simple apartment with too many cat décor. “Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want you guys to break anything?” Akaashi automatically replied and placed the large bag of stuff he was carrying. “How rude! We won’t break anything, right Ryuu?!” Nishinoya exclaimed and briefly explored every room as Tanaka agreed hastily. “Kuroo’s room is the one with the cat portrait on the door…” Kenma said and lead them in. Akaashi then grabbed all of their shoes and placed them in a large bag, so that Kuro won’t get suspicious when he comes back.

 

“Somehow I feel like I’m betraying Kuro’s trust just by inviting you guys in…”

 

“You’ve already betrayed him by telling us his weakness, so really what’s the diff.”

 

_[Tanaka shifted the camera so that it faced him instead.]_

 

“Okay then! We’ll get everything set up and then we’ll come back to you guys, alright?!” He explained to the viewers before the video screen turned black.

_[After about 5 seconds of tense silence, the video faded back to show Kuro’s living room, just greener and darker. It looked as if it was videoed in the dark whilst using night vision mode. There was a rustling sound coming from the main door, the words “I’m home!” could be heard.]_

 

Kuroo looked around in the pitch black room, feeling a chill run down his spine. He turned on all the lights only to find nothing amiss. He sighed and calmly took off his shoes. At that point, scratching could be heard throughout the silent living room. It sounded like metal was being dragged across the floor. Kuroo stiffened as the air suddenly felt thick. He slowly stepped into his own home, already on high alert.

 

**skrtz skrtz skrtz skrtz**

**screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 

There was scratching again, but this time accompanied with the sound of chairs being dragged. Kuroo took a deep breath and scouted the area for the sounds…and found a doll sitting on his ugly green couch. It was just sitting there, eyes closed and waiting. It was a plastic doll that was often marketed as baby toys, y’know the ones that could move and talk and crawl. It had pure white skin and wore a red dress that presumably came with it, fake blonde hair donned its face. Kuroo just stared at the thing in mild horror. As soon as he took a step forward, the doll opened its eyes and revealed bright green orbs. Kuroo visibly flinched. It then faced Kuroo, tilted its head up to stare deep into his eyes (hell, Kuroo didn’t even know it could face up). Its mouth opened and a loud giggle erupted from it (though to Kuroo, it sounded like laughter from hell).

 

“Hehehehehehehehe~ Feed me! Feed me!”

 

Kuroo breathed out a sigh of relief and realised that it was functioning how it was supposed to in the presence of a human. Kuroo gingerly picked up the doll and inspected it as it wiggled robotically.

 

“Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Hehehehehe!”

 

Kuroo promptly placed the doll on his coffee table and turned around, only to be met with a face of pure white and bloodshot eyes. Its jet black hair was extremely long but slightly frazzled, as if it had been shocked with electricity. It wore a white gown and was shorter than Kuroo by a head, though it was slouching badly.

 

“Give me back my child…give me back my child...give me back my child…”

 

The figure had mumbled, its bony hands reaching out for Kuroo shakily. He let out a sound that he’d vehemently deny was a shriek and fell back onto the couch, clutching onto a couch pillow tightly. Tears pricked his eyes as he tried to curl into a ball.

 

“Pleasedon’tkillmePleasedon’tkillmePleasedon’tkillmePleasedon’tkillmePleasedon’tkillmePleasedon’tkillme…”

 

“Kuroo-san. Kuroo-san…”

 

“Ohmygoditknowsmynameohmygodi’mgoingtodiei’mgoingtodie…”

 

“Kuroo-san! Please look at me.”

 

“NO! NONONONONONONO!!”

 

“KUROO-SAN!!”

 

The familiar scolding voice made Kuroo snap his eyes open and land on the used-to-be ghost. Akaashi had taken off his wig and revealed his usual curly hair, though the eyes were still bloodshot and his skin was still a sickly colour.

 

“Kuroo-san? Sorry, did we overdo it?” Akaashi asked worriedly, sitting himself on the couch. When Kuroo finally got over the initial shock, he bolted up and hugged Akaashi tightly.

 

“AKAASHI! OH MY GOD THANK GOD IT’S JUST YOU! Uwaahhhhh that was so scary…” Kuroo whined and rubbed his head roughly on Akaashi’s chest, both relieved and annoyed.

 

“OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO PRICELESS!” Nishinoya shouted, laughing way too much. Tanaka was wheezing with laughter in a corner of the room, barely able to breathe. Kenma, stoic faced as always, calmly walked over and picked up his robot. Kuroo launched himself at the two, screaming in rage.

 

_[The video suddenly cut to them in the café they were previously at, except with the addition of Kuroo.]_

 

“So in the end,” Akaashi started, facing the camera towards the sulking overgrown cat currently sipping on his hot chocolate. “We brought Kuroo-san along as an apology. Kuroo-san, are you feeling better now?” Kuroo only nodded and sunk lower down his seat.

 

“The video is still going up online though,” Nishinoya pointed out whilst scrolling through his Instagram. “I know that, s’not like I can make you guys not upload it,” Kuroo replied unhappily.

 

“’Kay so that is it for this video. No hard feelings, yeah, Catsurou?” Tanaka asked, just to be sure. Kuroo nodded grimly in reply, “I’m upset but this isn’t the first time they’ve done this. We’re still cool.” “Thank you guys for watching this prank video!! Links to the channels of these guys will be in the description below. And look forward to the next prank! See ya!” Nishinoya finished off and the screen went black.

 

**_*CLICK  
24:47_ **

****

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

“That was fun…” Kenma mumbled as he and Akaashi slowly made their way back home. Akaashi guffawed and replied, “It’s always fun to see Kuroo-san get scared, hm.”

 

Their shoulders brushed together as they walked in the chilly night, under the gentle glow of the crescent moon. Kenma was basically swallowed in his winter clothes—aside from a slightly oversized coat, he wore a long red scarf and red earmuffs. Though his gloves were noticeably missing, something Akaashi didn’t fail to mention. “Kenma? I thought you brought your gloves?” Akaashi asked, dropping the honorifics. He really only used honorifics when the camera was rolling and when asked why, he couldn’t answer himself. “Ah…I probably left them at Kuro’s place just now…” The smaller replied and shrugged.

 

Feeling bold Akaashi handed him his left glove and asked him to put it on. When Kenma did, with some suspicions of course, Akaashi grabbed his hand and shoved it into his coat pocket, intertwining their fingers. Kenma blushed furiously, hiking his scarf up to his face to hide his blush. Akaashi was no better as his face was completely red.

 

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

 

**BalddieNThundercrowxXPRANKZVLOGSx**      1 hour ago

Hope you guys enjoyed this video! Vote for who we’ll prank in the comments!

Reply  **・** 2309 Likes

**View all 130 replies v**

          **Suga On My Skin**      42 minutes ago

          PRANK KENMA AND AKAASHI NEXT OMG

          Reply  **・**  456 Likes

 

**AkaKenGames**      1 hour ago

It was fun (Kenma). We’ll gladly be your prank partners again. It was really fun (Akaashi).

Reply  **・** 1506 Likes

**View all 84 replies v**

          **Jungkookie Is Fucking Bae**      46 minutes ago

          LOVE YOU GUYS <3 <3 <3

          Reply  **・**  Likes

 

**meowmeowmofo**      1 hour ago

why are you guys so mean </3

Reply  **・** 1764 Likes

**View all 23 replies v**

          **Better Than You**      37 minutes ago

          Tetsu-chan is so easy to prank ೕ(˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ๑)

          Reply  **・** 839 Likes

 

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

 

**_akaken_._ **

_23h_

_[The video starts by showing the view of a hallway with barely any lights on, the screen shaking as the person holding the camera walked.]_

 

“Currently it’s around 3:15 in the morning and we’re still awake,” Akaashi’s groggy voice started, knocking on a door to announce his arrival. As soon as he walked in, he lowered his voice, “Kenma has been working very hard this few days. Ehh…busy editing all of our videos to prepare for the week we wouldn’t be here…Uh and also working on a new song for you guys.”

 

Akaashi quietly ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair before situating himself on the soft loveseat next to the desk. “Keiji…go back to sleep. I’ll be fine on my own,” Kenma said, though his mind and eyes were clearly elsewhere. “It’s fine, I’ll just stay up with you,” Akaashi replied and manoeuvred the camera so it faced him. “So it’s just a brief update, uh, well since we haven’t been on social media for so long. Goodnight.”

 

_[The video restarted again.]_

**_79.5k likes_ **

**_akaken_._ ** _Kenma is hard at work editing our videos and making music again…He really needs sleep but I will accompany him so he won’t feel lonely (Akaashi)_

_view all 306 comments_

**_thunderbalddie707_ ** _staying up late isn’t good for your health!!! KENMA GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!_

**_dead_daichi_ ** _Rather than staying up with him, shouldn’t you make him sleep?_

**_akaken_._ ** _@dead_daichi Even if I did, he’ll keep shifting in bed and we both end up not sleeping lol (Akaashi)_

♡   Add a comment…

 

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

_It wasn’t always like this._

 

“Kenma, let’s go out,” Akaashi asked, hugging Kenma from behind as the smaller worked on the videos. It was honestly one of the best days to go out. Even though it was winter, the temperature was perfect and tolerable, the sun was hidden by the clouds, and few people roamed the usually busy streets of Tokyo. Akaashi, sick and tired of staying in all day and playing video games, was itching to progress his and Kenma’s relationship even by a little bit. He was already prepared to go out, donning a fur coat and a beanie, his keys and wallet in his pocket ready to go.

 

“Can’t. I’m busy,” Kenma replied, the words coming out harsher than he intended. His eyes never left the screen, solely focused on figuring out which parts to cut out in their class guides. Akaashi sighed (he felt like he had been doing a lot of that recently) and nuzzled Kenma’s hair. “Kenma…take a break. You’re overworking yourself again. Let’s go on a date?” Kenma ignored him completely. Akaashi, who figured Kenma wouldn’t be changing his mind anytime soon, let go of him and shuffled out of their shared apartment.

 

Somehow, even under all his layers, Akaashi had never felt so cold.

_We were so good._

 

“I’m home…” Akaashi mumbled and slipped off his shoes, careful to not shake the bag of coffee too much. “Kenma, I bought you coffee,” Akaashi said as he opened the door to the recording room. Kenma only nodded, paying him no mind and not even a greeting.

 

_What happened?_

 

“Kenma, I bought Apple Pie.”

“Un. Thanks. Put it on the dining table, I’ll eat it later.”

 

_Why?_

 

Akaashi stopped in front of the recording room, before thinking twice and went straight to their(his) room.

 

_whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy_

 

Kenma stared at the black screen of the TV, sipping a cup of hot cocoa at around 4 in the morning. Akaashi, to his knowledge, hadn’t returned from wherever he went (judging from the missing pair of outdoor shoes belonging to Akaashi). Kenma had tried calling him but the call wouldn’t go through. _Where is he?_ Kenma wondered, his eyes flickering to the clock.

 

The loud banging on the door snapped him out of the reverie and Kenma bolted to the front door. As he swung it open, what he was met with was a pissed off Kuroo Tetsurou and a heavily drunk Akaashi. Kenma quickly unlocked the gate and Kuroo practically threw the lanky body of Akaashi at Kenma.

 

“Kenma, please settle this issue with Akaashi, yeah? It’s killing him,” Kuroo grunted out before walking away, leaving Kenma with more questions than answers.

 

“Keiji? Hey, Keiji? Can you walk?” Akaashi merely nodded his head and they both walked towards the couch. Kenma quickly placed Akaashi on the couch and went to get some water for him.

 

“Keiji, what happened. You don’t usually get this drunk,” Kenma asked as Akaashi gulped down the cup of water.

 

“Kenma doesn’t loooo~ve me anymore.”

 

“Hah?! Who told you _that_?”

 

“Kenma told me himself! Hey hey…ya know, uh ya know…Kenma, Kenma used to be soooooo~oooo cute! He, he always wanted MY attention, and, uh, and we aaaaaaa~~aaaaallllways went on dates!! It was SUPER fun!”

 

At that point, Akaashi was clinging onto Kenma for dear life. His arms were wrapped tightly around the smaller’s waist as he babbled on and on about their relationship.

 

“BUT THEN!! But. Then! He didn’t talk to me anymooore!!”

 

Kenma gulped, feeling a pang of guilt.

 

“He’s ALWAYS on the stuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid computer now!! He, he, uh, won’t even ack…uh, a-aknolesge ME! I’m suuuuu~uuuu~uuuper lonely!! No kisses. No hugs. No meals! NO DATES!! EEEEVERYTHING IS NO NO NO!!”

 

“I-I’m so lonely…hic hic…Kenmaaaaaa…I want my Kenma…”

 

Kenma squeezed the sobbing Akaashi harder, relishing in the physical contact he missed for the past weeks, the contact he never knew he needed.

 

“Hey, heeeeyy, hic, heeeeeyyyyyy mister!”

 

_Fuck_ , Kenma thought, _he doesn’t even recognize me._

 

“Do ya, dooooooo ya think Kenma hates me? Hey, do ya think I should leave?? Will K-Kenma be happy? Heyyy tell me!”

 

“No. I don’t think you should leave. Kenma still loves you,” Kenma replied, rubbing their foreheads together. “E-Even though he’s done all that, Kenma still loves you. He still needs you. So don’t go, okay?” He inhaled shakily and pressed a soft kiss on Akaashi’s lips. However, Kenma was suddenly shoved away.

 

“D-DON’T KISS ME!! I love Kenma the MOST! Only…hic hic…K-K-Kenma can kissssss ME! Kiss…hic…meeeee…ONLY…OOONLY!!”

 

Kenma sighed and tried to bring the dozing Akaashi back to bed. “Go to sleep, yeah?” Kenma was about to leave and wash up but a hand pulled him down onto the bed. “Kenma…stay?” Well, Kenma can’t disagree with that.

 

_It’s okay, we all make mistakes._

 

Akaashi woke up feeling as though he got hit by a truck. “Oh you’re finally awake. It’s like 2 PM y’know,” Kenma stated as he passed Akaashi some water and aspirin pills, who gratefully consumed them. As soon as he finished, Kenma took the cup away from him, placed it on the nightstand, and launched himself at his taller lover.

 

“Kenma…? What’s up?” Akaashi questioned but wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll do anything. I’m just so so sorry Keiji.” Kenma grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply, Akaashi kissing back eagerly.

 

“I love you.” Kiss. “I love you so damn much.” Kiss on the nose. Kiss on the cheek. “I will never leave you again.” Kiss on the forehead. Kiss. “I only love you.” Kiss. Akaashi’s hands were quivering, but grabbed the the back of Kenma’s desperately, never wanting to let go. The broken call (bordering on a sob) of Kenma’s name made the blonde cling tighter and moved his arms to wrap around Akaashi’s neck.

 

_I’m okay._

 

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

**_*CLICK  
0:00_ **

****

**_[ AkaKenGAMES ]_ **

****

**_Update #4- Taking a Break  
_ ** _Published on December 4 th, 2016_

_Just an update on our lives. Just to summarize: We will be taking a break from social media and basically the internet world. We haven’t had enough time for our relationship as of late and the stress has been putting a strain on said relationship. And so, this break will be for us to have a getaway from the stress of the internet and progress our relationship. There will be no videos for at least a week and we apologise for that. But as we said, this is extremely important to us._

_I hope all of you understand and support our decision._

**_*CLICK  
13:43_ **

***** **＊** **✿❀** **.** **・** **゜゜** **・** **(=** **｀** **ᆺ** **´** **=)   [** **ᓀ** **◇** **ᓂ** **]** **・** **゜゜** **・** **．** **❀✿** **＊** *****

_We both are._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> This was supposed to be a short and fluffy YouTuber AU thing for AkaKen but I had the sudden urge to write angst. Welp.
> 
> I’m not a YouTuber (that posts videos) myself but there are quite a few YouTubers I know that put a strain on their relationships due to YouTube. I guess that was the inspiration for the angst part.


End file.
